Field of Invention
The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for coordinating a plurality of devices, and more specifically, a method and apparatus for coordinating a plurality of devices to estimate or find various distances, relative positions, device attitudes, and other absolute and/or relative kinematic data.
Summary of the Invention
This summary is provided to introduce in a simplified form certain concepts that are further described in the Detailed Description below. It is not intended to identify essential features of the claimed subject matter or to limit the scope of the claimed subject matter.
The present invention contemplates a variety of improved methods and apparatus for coordinating multiple devices to estimate or calculate various distances, relative positions, device attitudes, and other absolute and/or relative kinematic data. The present teaching provides a paradigm enabling various inventions such as:
(1) A means of estimating or calculating the distance between two devices;
(2) A means of estimating or calculating relative positions of devices;
(3) A means of estimating or calculating the attitude of a handheld device relative to other devices;
(4) A means of recognizing gestures performed with a handheld device; and
(5) A technique of changing the user interface of a device based on the proximity of a second device.
Certain aspects of this invention contemplate two or more devices contain or connect to components capable of transmitting data between the devices (e.g., speakers and microphones, signal transmitters and receivers, etc.). Any suitable devices may be used in any combination, such as mobile phones, tablets, computers, and televisions (possibly connected via set-top boxes, game systems, DVD players, etc) and any suitable means may be used for transmitting data (e.g., via a Wifi, cellular, Ethernet network or other means of transmission).
Other aspects of the technique will be apparent from the accompanying figures and detailed description.